


Nepeta's purrfect day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Highschoolstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta finally gets the guts to ask a certain kitty out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sudden Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I just joined the site, so to kick it off I'm already writing(typing, technically) a Katnip fanfic!

     

     You are Nepeta Leijon, and you are so nervous right now it's like you're giving a speech to a whole entire stadium full of haters. 'Why are you so nervous?', you wonder. All you have to do is walk up and ask him. You sit at your usual lunch table staring halfway across the cafeteria at the High-school love of your life: Karkat Vantas. "Just do it, Nepeta. It's either now, or nefur." you say to yourself. After over five minutes of procrastination you get up, you start walking towards him. "H-hi" you stutter. 'Wow way to go moron' you think to yourself. "What do you want?" Karkat asked, quite rudely. "Um, m-mew see, Warm Bodies just came out, and I have two tickets t-"

"Sure. When is it?" 

     Wait, what? Did he just say yes? Oh god, he did. You just stand there, mouth wide open in shock. "Arrrre you okay?" Karkat asked, starting to be slightly creeped out. You finally snap back to reality, and thank goodness, a fly almost flew into your mouth. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just really worried you would say no. Eifur way it's at eight. " You say while blushing deeply. "Well to be honest, I wanted to see that I just didn't have chance. But now I do. So thanks, I guess." Karkat said."Will you need  a ride?" you ask. "Nah, I live a few minutes from the theater. How about we meet at 7:30, alright?" You nod your head yes. "Well see mew then" 

   You thank god that right after that conversation that lunch ended, which meant study hall for you, but  something didn't seem right. You remember Karkat bitching about bad "Warm Bodies" would be just a couple weeks before it premiered in theaters. You had to investigate further into his sudden interest in going. You decide to ask your good friend Feferi to see if she knows anything about Karkat's sudden interest. You quicly pull your laptop out of your book bag, Turn it on and all that boring crap. After taking what seems like an eternity to boot up you finally click on the Pesterchum logo and start pestering Fef.

 

arsenicCatnip started pestering cuttlefishCuller

Ac: :33< Hi Fef I n33d to ask you a question.

cC: Go a)(ead Nep.

AC: :33< Is Karkitty interested in me?

CC: I )(onestly t)(oug)(t  )(e was into Terezi.

CC: Wait, w)(y do you want to know?

AC: X33< *ac can't hold it in any more

AC: X33< I finally did it Fef!!! I asked him out

CC: You did?! 38D

CC: I'm so proud of you!!!

CC: but in all seriousness, w)(y do you want to know?

AC: :33< I asked him to go s33 "Warm Bodies" with me.And he said YES!!! 

AC: X33 *ac is so giddy right now

CC:well w)(en are you seaing )(im?

AC: :33< tonight at apawximately 7:30!

CC: cool! but )(onestly i'm not one to ask about Karkat's love life. maybe ask his "bro" Gamzee?

AC: :33< Alright then, bye Fef!

CC: Bye! 3;D

arsenicCatnip stopped pestering cuddlefishCuller

     Oh god, that's a big problem. You honestly have no quarrel with the tall stoner, save the fact he smokes marijuana like crazy, and doesn't care where he is. It's just, just... he's such a terrible secret keeper! Just imagine what would happen to Karkitty if Equius found out about this from Gamzee. ' No' you think far too graphic to imagine. That's more than reason enough not to ask Gamzee. Maybe Sollux would know. 'Yeah', you think 'They're puretty tight' So it's decided: you'll ask Sollux

arsenicCatnip started pestering twinArmegeddons

AC: :33< hi Sollux!

TA: hey NP, how2 iit goiing?

AC: :33< I have a fury impurrtant question about Karkat...

TA:.... Go on....

AC: :33< Do mew know who Karkat has a crush on?

TA:Funny, kk abd ii ju2t has a conver2atiion about thii2

AC: :33< Really? so can mew tell this curious kitty?

TA: 20rry NP, made a promi2e not two 2ay a word.

AC: :33< Pleeeeeaaaasseeee, no one else will know.

TA: 2orry, but a promii2e iis a promii2e.

AC: :33< crud.

TA: only tiime and kk not beiing a dumba22 who thiink2 he2 good at computer programiing wiil tell

AC: :33< Well I'll be seeing you Sollux! I got to get ready fur impurtant things!

arsenicCatnip stopped pestering twinArmegeddons

     "ARRRGGGH" You scream pretty damn loudly. loud enough to the point where  Eridan Ampora, who was sitting next could hear you through his earbuds playing what you think is two blenders having sex, or in other words Skriilex. damn hipster listening to blender sex."Wwhat was that?" he asked angrily. "sorry" you say quietly.  "Wwell don't do it again. I'm studying here." 

"Huh, could've sworn mew were listening to blender sex." You reply.

Everyone in the room heard you say that, and they all  started howling with laughter, even Mr. Slick started laughing. this made so red, he was practically mars mixed with the red sun at this point. "I'm going to get back at you for this." Eridan growled through his gritting teeth. You decide that now would be a great time to abscond, because of this. Besides, the bell has rung.

Another grueling two hours of school later and you're finally home. You imediatelly run up to your room to get ready for your date with Karkat. "Nepeta, is that you?" Your older sister Meulin called from downstairs. "Yep, I'm home! Sorry I didn't stop and say so!" you yell as you walk down into your sisters living room. 

"So how was school?"

"Oh, great!"

"So, did you find yourself a date for tonight?"

You pause for a moment, 'why would she ask me that' You think, that is until you see Meulin's "I know what's been haps lately" face."Yes, I did. But how did you figure out.?" you ask

"from a certain crab I know..." Meulin said as she smirked looking at her nails smugly."He asked me what type of gift he should get you. I told hin something i just know you'll love!" Meulin said really excited

You gasp dramatically" So he DOES like me?" You ask, grinning wildly. "Yes, and I've already updated our shipping chart!"Oh god, this day is going so, so well. 'Could it get any better' you think. just as you finished thinking that, an image pops into your mind: You and Karkat making out.Oh yes. Hell.Fucking. Yes. End of chapter 1


	2. THAT FUCKING MOVIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkats view of the day. YAY!!!

You are Karkat Vantas. Here's a little about yourself: You are 15 years old. although you have the vocabulary of an experienced college professor. You have a burning passion for romance and rom com movies/books, and also any show or movie Will Smith(Especially "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air") You are a male caucasian, with red eyes, black hair. You are kind of short, approximately 5'3". Oh yeah, you're also a real ass to everyone, even your best friends Gamzee, Sollux, and John. You are currently reading a rom com called "Wallbanger" by Alice Clayton. It's a good read. You usually read your books while eating, but you make sure your hands and stuff aren't dirty or greasy.

     Speaking of which, that's what you're doing right now. Eating a shitty school lunch while reading "Wallbanger". That is, until "H-hi" said by a familiar voice. You look up and you see Nepeta Leijon. You two don't interact much, but you have talked to her on Pesterchum and of course in the hallways, but that doesn't hide the fact that you have a huge crush on her. "What do you want?" You ask rudely. 'WAY TO GO YOU STUPID FUCKASS' you wish you could travel back in time and punch yourself straight in the fucking face, but sadly you can't do that. "Um m-mew see, "Warm Bodies" just came out and I got two tickets and I was wondering if mew wanted to come watch with me." 'OH FUCK WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THAT TWILIGHT RIPOFF? FUCK IT, IT'S STILL WORTH IT' you think. "Sure. When is it?"

      Nepeta just stands there dumbfounded at what you just said. It was kind of creepy, so to send her back to reality you snap your fingers. Nope, that didn't work. Okay, this is really fucking weird. "Arrre you okay?" you ask. Nepeta finally snaps back into reality, thank god."Oh sorry about that. I was just worried mew would say no. Eifur way it's at eight." Nepeta said while blushing. God, she's so cute when she blushes."Well to be honest, I wanted to see that, I just didn't have the chance, but now I do. So thanks, I guess." Yes, you know that what you're saying is complete bullshit, but you don't care. hopefully Nepeta doesn't remember about how you were ranting about how much that movie will blow, because you don't want her getting suspicious.

      Right after that, lunch had ended. You put your bookmark on the page you stopped at, and all that boring stuff. Now it was time for math. You arrive early, so you can chat with Sollux. "Hey kk. How2 iit goiing?." Sollux asked. "I'M NOT GOING TO LIE, I ACTUALLY AM HAVING A GOOD DAY, SO FAR." this caused a raised eyebrow. "You're fuckiing wiith me aren't you, kk?" "NOPE." "Well are you gonna tell me what made 2o happy, or what?" You suppose you should tell him, you mean come on, it's just Sollux. You've known him longer than any of your friends to this date. "ALRIGHT, I SUPPOSE I COULD TELL YOU. SHE ASKED ME OUT." you say boastfully. "Wait, wait, wait...2He a2ked YOU out for a date." "I JUST FUCKING SAID THAT DUMBASS." Sollux all of a sudden burst out laughing "WHAT THE FUCK ARE LAUGHING AT?" Now it was your turn to raise an eyebrow. "You didn't a2k Nep out. 2he a2ked you out. Which mean2 you owe me twenty buck2! HA HA" "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" this was just weird "You don't remember? IIn the begiiniing of the year we made a bet about who would put you two romance nut2 together" Oh fuck, you completely forgot about that bet. "UGHH!! LOOK I DON'T HAVE $20 ON ME, BUT HERE." You instead give him a $15 gift card and some pocket change. "are you fuckiing kiiddiing, kk? you have room for a fuckiing giift card, but not any actual ca2sh?" "FINE! GIVE ME THOSE AND I'LL GIVE YOU AN ACTUAL $20 BILL!!" You swipe the card and change from his hand, and take a twenty from and give it to Sollux. Yet again another time you wish you could time travel and yet again punch yourself, but this time with spiked fucking knuckles. "2ee kk, you aren't a22ertiive enough to even a2k Nep. that'2 ju2t 2ad." "YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER. LOOK JUST DON'T DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS TO ANYBODY, OR I'LL SEND ARADIA... THE PHOTO!!!" Sollux gasped "You wouldn't dare" "Oh but I would" you say, evilly grinning. the photo is pretty much when you and Sollux visited Otakon, and Sollux had ate pot brownies from a guy with wicked crazy hair(He looked like a relative of Gamzee's) and Sollux then proceeded to make out with a fat chick in a Miku cosplay. "OH HELL, I'LL POST IT ON...FACEBOOK!!" "*Ga2p2. You eviil liitle ba2stard, that would ruiin me! Fiine Ii won't tell a 2oul." Damn. for being pretty much the best of friends that was a pretty asshole move.'HE'S GONNA KILL ME WHEN HE FINDS OUT I DELETED THAT PHOTO.' You think

       After school you catch a ride with your older sibling, Kankri. "S9, h9w was sch99l?" "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW, ALL OF A SUDDEN?" Kankri gave you the "I know" face. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND OUT?" You really regret deleting that photo. 'GOD DAMMIT SOLLUX.' You think "Well 9ne: we eat at the same time, and n9t t9 menti9n, I saw S9llux was triggered 6y a certain s9me9ne. s9 I calmed him d9wn and t9ld him the ph9t9 had 6een deleted a while ag9. T9 thank me, he t9ld me what y9u're d9ing with Nepeta later. N9w, tell me, my pupil: d9 y9u h9nestly like this girl, 9r is this a prank? and d9n't lie t9 me, 6ecause I kn9w when y9u're lying t9 me." you stopped paying attention the minute Kankri started talking. 'WHAT SHOULD I GET HER?' you think outloud "Karkat, if y9u want t9 kn9w what t9 get her, then ask Meulin. And thank y9u f9r answering my questi9n uninteni9nally." "WOW, I ACTUALLY LASTED THROUGH THAT LITTLE-" "Karkat, inside v9ice, y9u kn9w h9w I am with triggers" Kankri interrupted. You roll your eyes, but he is right you really should contact Meulin.

 

Since Meulin doesn't have a Pesterchum, you just call her house phone. 

"(^. .^)/< HELLO?"

"Hey Meulin"

"(^-^)/ < OH HEY KARKAT. WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

"I have a date with Nepeta tonight, and I would like to get her a gift"

"OH, WEll SH-"

"hold that thought, is Nepeta home?" You can't let her figure out what you're getting her, or that you like her. Even though by now she knows, but you don't know that 

"NO SHE'S STILL ON THE BUS. OH! SPEAK OF THE DEVIL. I JUST SAW HER BUS PASS BY, WHICH MEANS SHE'LL BE IN THE DOOR ANY SECOND."

'OH FUCK' "Uh, gotta go Meulin, see ya soon!" God that was really fucking close, the worst part is you still don't know what to get Nepeta. 'FUCK IT. ROSES WILL HAVE TO DO' Well, roses are possibly the single most corny romantic gift, but it will have to make do


End file.
